I didn't re-light it, I just re-fuelled it
by spidermanandmaryjane
Summary: Short one-shot continuing on from last night's episode, S29E20. :)


I know there has already been a few done but this is a short one-shot on how I think the Zoe/Max scene should have continued from last nights episode: S29E20. How great was it? I still can't cope!

"See, I didn't re-light it, I just re-fuelled it"

Zoe stepped out of the ED, exhaling after a long, stressful shift. Opening her purse, she reached in to retrieve her lighter, and feeling the empty space where it usually resided, she remembered her conversation with Max this morning. "Ohh" she sighed in annoyance and felt her pockets to make sure there were none in there. Nope. It was then she spotted the fluorescent yellow lighter on the ground. She picked it up and flicked it a couple of times - nothing. She walked towards the smoking spot, hoping to find another there, when she saw another one on the ground. Picking it up, she tried again, and discovered this lighter was done too. Spotting another two lighters on the ground, she giggled to herself, knowing what she'd walked into. She picked the next two up, and again, they were both done too. She tucked her fringe behind her ear and walked towards the box of matches with a pink ribbon tied round them, sitting on the arm of a wooden bench. She picked them up and shook them, no matches rattled against the box, so she opened it to make sure there were none in there, and she was correct. Scanning around for the man whom she was sure was responsible, she spotted him leaning against a pillar, smiling at her. She grinned back.  
"Anything to do with you?" She flirted, flashing him the box of matches and smiling.  
"Might be" Max grinned back, studying her every move.  
"You've gone to a lot of effort" She said with a laugh in her box, holding up the four lighters.  
"Well it was this or wear a clown suit so..." He trailed off.  
"Dare I ask whats the occasion?" She flirted, getting closer to him.  
"You." He replied solemnly, yet softly. "It's always you.  
"Max..." She began in weak protest, even though her expression softened and her feelings began to show through a little. He brought a black box out of his pocket and held it out to her.  
"Oh God, oh..." Zoe began, with panic in her voice, holding her hand up infront of it, as if to refuse it.  
"It's not..." He assured her, still smiling. "Just open it." She smiled up at him, a look of curiosity in her eyes as she lifted the lid of the box to reveal what was inside. Once she realised what it was, she let out a quiet laugh and removed the lighter he'd given her for Christmas - which had run out, and she had returned to him that morning during their conversation - out of the box. She flicked it and a flame appeared. "See, I didn't re-light it, I just re-fuelled it" He grinned, resting against the wall beside them both.  
"Weeeellll, I guess some flames just aren't meant to go out" She smiled up at him, and their lips met in a passionate kiss as Zoe wrapped her arms round Max's neck. As their kiss broke off, Zoe rested her forehead on Max's.  
"What am I gonna do with you?" She whispered, looking longingly into his eyes, not quite realising how much she'd missed this until now.  
"Well, I've made a list, and..." Max began, as Zoe pushed his head down so his lips met hers again in another passionate kiss.  
"My place or yours?" She grinned breathlessly as they broke off again, and Max wrapped an arm around her waist protectively and kissed the top of her head.  
"Funnily enough, that was top of the list" He said seductively, as they made their way to Zoe's car.  
"How do you know what we're gonna do Mr Walker? Zoe flirted back, putting her handbag in the car and getting into the paasenger seat, passing Max the keys. "I took a wild guess" He mumbled against her lips, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of her against his skin again, what he'd yearned for since their last kiss before she left.

They decided to go for Max's place, both Lofty and Robyn were going to a party and they didn't fancy their chances of sharing a boat with Dylan for the evening, then having to listen to him complain the next morning. Max started fumbling about with the key at the front door as Zoe left a trail of kisses on his neck, he knew there would be a mark left from some of them in the morning. The door was barely closed and they had both removed their jackets and shoes, still locked in a kiss. They got to his bedroom and Zoe pushed him onto the bed.  
"You know.." He began, in between kisses and garments of clothing being removed. "I think I like you better without your heels. You need more protecting." He grinned against her mouth, waiting on her reaction. "Oh yeah?" She began, in a challenging tone. "Lets see if you're still saying that in an hour, Mr Walker"...

Later that night, Zoe was cuddled into Max, his arms wrapped around her torso, with her head resting on his chest, feeling the rise and fall as he breathed in and out. "I've missed this" she whispered, kissing his chest. "I've missed you."  
"I've missed you too Spiderman." Max replied, kissing her softly on her lips. She rested her head back on his chest and it was silent for a while.  
"Max? I love you." Zoe whispered, cuddling in closer to him.  
"I know." He replied, entwining his fingers with hers. "I love you too." 


End file.
